The Fall of Severus Snape Has A Better End OS
by MissSnape-Lupin
Summary: Dit is een one-shot over Severus Sneep. Het is een van de eerste verhalen die ik heb geschreven.


_Dit is een one-shot wat ik heb geschreven voor een hele goede vriendin van mij Do (hier beter bekend als MissBlack-Snape). Wij waren samen echt een tijdje gewoon kapot van de dood van Severus Snape (Ja ik weet, sommige zullen dit vast wel overdreven vinden) en daarom heb ik dit verhaal geschreven voor haar. Als oppepper :) Hopenlijk kan ik jullie hiermee ook een beetje mee oppeppen :)_

* * *

**_Severus Snape is in life._**

Severus Sneep keek voor zich uit. Hij zat op het natte dauwen gras. Severus dacht na over zijn leven van de afgelopen 5 jaren. Zelf had hij nooit gedacht dat het zo zou eindigen. Severus had nu een lieve vouw en een prachtige dochter. Christina en Luthien. Hij was ziels gelukkig.

_Vijf jaar geleden:_

Severus liep over het grasveld van Zweinstein. Er liepen tranen over zijn wangen. Iedereen dacht dat hij dood was, maar dat was hij niet. Severus zou nooit meer kunnen doen wat hij altijd al deed. Iedereen zou hem haatte, omdat hij trouw was aan Voldemort en Perkamentus had vermoord. Gelukkig was Voldemort nu dood en zou Severus nooit meer aan hem gebonden zijn. Severus had een onzichtbaarheidspreuk over zichzelf uitgesproken en liep het kasteel binnen. Hij liep naar de grote zaal en keek om zich heen. Wat vreselijk al die doden! Dacht Severus.

Hij keek naar de mensen die gestorven waren en tot zijn grote schrik zag hij Remus en Tops liggen. De tranen rolde nu nog sneller over Severus wangen. Ook al had hij ze allebei niet echt gemogen, maar dit verdiende ze niet. Severus liep veder langs de gestorven mensen. Hij kende er veder niet veel. De enige die alleen een beetje opviel was Fred Wemel. Hij had vaak mot met hem. Severus vond het zo vreselijk om te zien, dat hij snel de grote zaal weer uitliep.

Hij zag zijn zusje Melian zitten om een stenen bankje tegen de muur en Merlinda zijn vrouw zat naast haar. Severus liep erheen en zag dat Melian zat te huilen. "Hij is dood!" snikte ze. Nu zag Severus dat Merlinda ook zat te huilen. Severus wou de onzichtbaarheidspreuk opheffen maar op dat moment kwam Gladianus Smalhart aanlopen. Hij ging naast Merlinda zitten en sloeg een arm om haar middel. "Gaat het schat?" vroeg hij aan Merlinda. Severus kon het niet geloven! Wat deed hij met ZIJN vrouw? Severus zag nog net dat Merlinda nee schudden en liep toen haastig het kasteel uit. Severus hief de spreuk op en hij was weer zichtbaar.

Severus voelde zich nu nog verschrikkelijker. Zijn vrouw had hem bedrogen. Severus verschijnselde zichzelf naar zijn huis.

Hij deed woest de deur open en het eerste beste voorwerp wat hij kon vinden gooide hij met een smak tegen de muur aan. "Verdomme!" schreeuwde hij. Severus liep weer snel zijn huis uit, voordat hij nog meer schade zou aanrichten.

Severus ging op een houten bankje aan een pleintje zitten. Hij staarde naar de grond. Hij wist niet hoe hij nu kon veder leven. Zonder mensen om zich heen.

Severus schrok zich dood toen hij opeens een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Hij keek razend snel op en keek in de ogen van zijn bloedeigen mooi en knappe dochter. "Pappa! Je leeft nog!" zei het meisje en ze omhelsde Severus. "Hey, lieve Luthien!" zei Severus. Tot zijn grote spijt was hij vergeten dat Luthien wel altijd voor hem klaar zou staan. Hij gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. "Wat ben ik blij dat je nog leeft!" zei Luthien en de tranen stroomde over haar wangen. "Ik ben blij om jou te zien!" zei Severus en hij stond op. Ze omhelsde elkaar nog eens stevig. "Wil je met mij mee, pap?" vroeg Luthien. "Ja graag, Luth." Zei Severus. Hij was blij dat hij haar tegen gekomen was. Anders had hij zich echt nog meer depressief gevoelt.

Luthien opende de deur waar ze woonde. Severus liep naar de woonkamer. Hij zag dat hij niet alleen was met Luthien. Er zat nog een vrouw met zwart haar. "Christina?" zei Severus vragend. "Severus! Je leeft nog!" zei Christina. Ze stond op en omhelsde Severus blij. "Jemig! Wat ben ik blij om je te zien na al die jaren!" zei Christina vol verbazing. "Ik ben blij dat er tenminste nog íémánd blij is om me te zien!" zei Severus sip. "Wat is er dan?" zei Christina bezorgd. "Merlinda heeft iemand anders." Zei Severus kwaad. "Wat? Heeft ze een ander? Hoe kan dat nou?" zei Christina verbaast. "Ik weet het niet. Ik zag haar op Zweinstein met Gladianus Smalhart." Zei Severus nu nog kwader. "Die knappe man die de boel heeft opgelicht met zijn boeken?" vroeg Luthien die terug kwam uit de keuken met thee en koekjes. "Ja hij. Hij kan amper toveren! Ik snap niet hoe Merlinda met hem kan gaan!" zei Severus. Hij was inmiddels op de bank gaan zitten. Hij voelde de tranen weer in zijn ogen prikken. Christina kwam bij hem zitten en sloeg een arm om hem heen. "Arme Sev! Ik wou dat ik je kan helpen." Zei Christina lief. "Mijn hele leven is verpest. Niemand geeft om mij! Melian loopt alleen maar te janken om Remus. Niet eens om mij! Dat weet ik zeker! En dan heb je Merlinda nog! Die de hele boel besodemieterd! En de rest is vast hartstikke kwaad op mij omdat ik Perkamentus heb vermoord! Maar hij wou het zelf, dus ik moest wel!" schreeuwde Severus. Hij was weer opgestaan en liep nu wild door de kamer heen. "Pap. Alsjeblieft doe rustig! Alles komt wel weer goed!" zei Luthien sussend. "Het komt niet meer goed Luthien! Snap het dan!" zei Severus kwaad en hij liep de kamer uit naar buiten.

Severus liep door het donker van alle straten. Hij had geen idee hoe laat het was. Severus was op weg naar zijn huis. Hij had geen idee wat hij daar zou doen. Misschien zou Merlinda er wel zijn! Dan zou hij haar wel even duidelijk maken wat ze had aangericht! Severus opende de deur met zijn toverstok. Het was donker in zijn huis. Hij zag niks en hij liep dwars door de kapotte vaas heen die hij eerder die avond kapot had gegooid. Hij liep naar zijn woonkamer toe. Severus blik bleef hangen op een foto die op de schouw stond. Het was de trouwfoto van hem en Merlinda. Hij liep erna toe en bleef erna staren. Zijn hart was in net zoveel stukjes gebroken als de vaas die kapot op de gang lag. Severus wende zijn blik af en liep naar de bank. Hij ging zitten en liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen vallen. Severus bleef zo een paar minuten zitten totdat hij de deur van zijn huis open ging.

Severus stond op en liep naar de deur toe. Net toen hij de gang in wou lopen liep hij tegen Merlinda aan. "Severus!" zei Merlinda enorm verrast. Merlinda wou Severus omhelzen, maar Severus draaide zich om. "I –ik dacht dat je dood was!" zei Merlinda. Ze liep achter Severus aan naar de woonkamer en keek verbaast naar hem toen hij haar niet wou omhelzen. Severus had door dat ze niet alleen was. "Ik heb alles gezien hoor, Merlin. Je hoeft niks te verbergen voor mij. Als je zou graag met hem wilt zijn kan je het ook gewoon zeggen." Zei Severus kwaad. "H –hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Merlinda. "Je weet zelf heus wel waar ik het over heb. Doe alsjeblieft niet zo schijnheilig!" zei hij. Severus werd nu nog kwader, omdat ze ontkende. "Ik dacht dat je dood was en nooit meer samen met mij zou zijn." Zei Merlinda en Gladianus kwam nu ook onschuldig de woonkamer in lopen. "Ik was bij je in het Krijsende Krot. Toen je bijna dood was. Blijkbaar weet je dat niet meer, maar toen ik daar was heeft Gladianus me heel erg gesteund." Ging Merlinda veder. Ze voelde zich nu heel erg schuldig aan Severus. "Ik ben verliefd op hem geworden, Sev. Het spijt me heel erg, maar ik denk niet dat wij samen veder kunnen leven. Als ik wist dat je nog leefde dan zou alles anders gelopen zijn." Zei Merlinda. Ze vond het heel moeilijk om dit aan Severus te vertellen. "Merlinda ik hou van je!" zei Severus met waterige ogen. Hij was weer op de bank gaan zitten. Merlinda liep naar hem toe en knielde voor hem neer. Ze legde haar hand op zijn schoot. "Ik ook van jou, maar ik zie geen toekomst tussen ons twee. Ik denk dat ik je heel ongelukkig zou maken als we zo door zouden gaan." Zei Merlinda lief. "Blijf van me af!" snauwde Severus. Merlinda stond op en liep naar Gladianus toe. "Ik denk dat het zo beter is, Sev. Hoe veel pijn ik je er mee bezorg. Later kom je er achter dat het goed is geweest. Ik hou van Gladianus, maar je moet niet vergeten dat ik ook altijd van jou zult houden. Ik denk dat we zo veder moeten leven en iemand anders moeten zoeken om veder gelukkig mee te worden. Ik heb Gladianus nu en jij zult ook je waren liefde vinden! Geloof me." Zei Merlinda. "Ik wil dat je weg gaat en je spullen meeneemt." Snauwde Severus. Severus voelde zich ellendig. Merlinda liep de kamer op naar de trap. Over Merlinda's en Severus' wangen stroomde tranen van verdriet. Severus geloofde er niet meer in dat hij nu nog zijn waren liefde zou kunnen vinden. Severus wachtte niet tot dat Merlinda klaar was met haar spullen pakken. Hij keek nog even dodelijk naar Gladianus en verliet toen zijn huis.

Severus liep weer door de zelfde straat. Hij zou maar even terug gaan naar zijn dochter. Severus klopte op de deur en die werd snel opengegaan. Luthien stond in de deur opening. "Pappa! Sorry dat had ik niet zo mogen zeggen. Het spijt me!" zei Luthien geloofwaardig. "Maakt niet uit lieverd." Zei Severus bedroeft. Luthien ging opzij zodat Severus erdoor kon. Severus liep naar binnen. Deed zijn gewaad uit die hij de hele tijd al om had gehad en liep door naar de woonkamer. Hij zag Christina nog steeds zitten. Christina zag dat het nu nog slechter met hem ging. "Gaat het wel?" vroeg ze bezorg. Het deed Christina pijn om Severus zo ongelukkig te zien. Christina was nog steeds enorm verliefd op Severus. Zelfs toen hij met Merlinda ging trouwen. "Nee." Antwoordde Severus en hij plofte op de bank neer. "Wil je het vertellen?" vroeg Luthien die naast haar vader was gaan zitten. "Merlinda en ik gaan scheiden, omdat Merlinda denkt dat ze mij niet gelukkig kan maken. Nu gaat Merlinda met Gladianus en laat ze mij in de steek!" snikte Severus. Luthien had haar vader maar 2 keer zien huilen, maar als hij huilde wist ze zeker dat hij enorm verdriet had. Christina kwam nu ook dichterbij Severus en Luthien op de bank zitten. Ze sloeg een arm om Severus heen om hem te troostte. Ze wreef over zijn rug en Severus kalmeerde weer. "Bedankt voor alles, Chris." Zei Severus. Christina glimlachte naar hem. "Blijf je slapen?" vroeg Luthien na een tijdje. "Als je moeder dat ook goed vind, vind ik het best." Zei Severus. Hij had geen zin om in zijn eigen huis te blijven. Dat deed hem nu nog te veel herinneren aan Merlinda. "Ik vind het goed." Zei Christina. "Ik zal even een bed klaar zetten." Ging ze veder. Christina stond op en liep de trap op naar boven.

"Gaat het weer een beetje, pap?" vroeg Luthien. Severus knikte van ja. "Ik ga zo naar bed." Zei Luthien. Severus keek op de klok en zag dat het al bijna 3 uur was. "Is goed, schat." Zei Severus. "Welterusten." Zei Luthien en ze verdween naar boven. Christina was weer terug gekomen en was weer naast Severus gaan zitten. Voordat ze het wisten kwamen hun lippen dichter bij elkaar. Christina sloeg een arm om Severus nek en hielt hem stevig vast. Severus beantwoorde de zoen van Christina. Severus en Christina vielen na een tijdje samen in slaap op de bank.

Toen Severus na een paar uurtjes wakker werd, zag hij de zonnestralen de kamer in schijnen. Hij stond op en liep naar het raam. Het was warm weer en de zon scheen fel. Severus besloot om even een ochtend wandeling te maken. Aangezien iedereen nog sliep. Hij liep de gang in en sloeg zijn reismantel om. Severus liep naar buiten en ademde diep de vroege buitenlucht in. Hij liep een heuvel op en ging op het hoogste punt zitten. Zo kon hij mooi de zon veder zien opkomen. Severus voelde nog steeds een grote steek van verdriet.

Severus was zo diep aan het nadenken dat hij niet eens door had dat er iemand achter hem stond. Pas toen diegene naast hem ging zitten zag hij dat het Merlinda was. "Wat doe jij hier?" snauwde Severus. "Ik wou weten hoe het met je gaat." Zei Merlinda rustig. Ze verwachten al dat Severus zo zou reageren. "Wat denk je?" zei Severus kil. "Het spijt me echt heel erg!" zei Merlinda. "Ik dacht dat alles beter zou worden nu Voldemort dood is, maar alles word juist slechter." Zei Severus treurig. Merlinda vond het enorm zielig voor Severus. Ze sloeg haar arm om hem heen. Tot haar verbazing keurde hij het goed. "Weet je hoe het met Melian gaat?" vroeg Severus wat aardiger. "Ze is echt zwaar depressief, omdat ze denkt dat je dood bent, maar ook een om de dood van Remus en Tops. Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om naar haar toe te gaan. Anders had ik het haar al lang vertelt dat je nog leeft." Zei Merlinda. Severus knikte. "Weet je waar ik haar kan vinden? Ik wil graag naar haar toe." Vroeg Severus. "Ze is nog op Zweinstein." Zei Merlinda. Severus omhelsde Merlinda nu even kort. "Bedankt. Ik ga er meteen heen!" zei Severus. "Ik hoop dat ik je nog een keer zie!" zei Merlinda. "Ik hoop het ook! Sorry van alles Merlinda. Je hebt gelijk. Het is beter zo." Zei Severus. Hij voelde zich wat lichter. Nu hij een probleem had opgelost. Hij had nu geen ruzie meer met Merlinda.

Severus verschijnselde naar Zweinstein en liep haastig het kasteel in. Het was er uitgestorven. Severus wist niet waar hij Melian kon vinden. Hij liep door naar de grote zaal en zag een groepje mensen staan. Severus liep erheen. Toen hij dichterbij kwam zag hij dat het Harry was. Plotseling herinnerde Severus zich dat hij zijn herinneringen aan Lily aan hem had gegeven. "Harry!" zei Severus aardig. Hij wist dat hij nu kon laten zien wie hij werkelijk was en niet meer die emotieloze kille professor Sneep. Harry Potter schrok zich rot en draaide zich razend snel om. "Professor Sneep?" stamelde Harry. "Ja ik ben het en ik leef nog." Zei Severus en hij glimlachte heel kort. "Harry ik wil graag nog een keer met je praten, maar ik ben nu dringend opzoek naar mijn zusje. Weet jij waar ze is?" vroeg Severus aardig. Harry die heel verbaast was dat Severus zo aardig was dacht even na. Harry wou zelf ook nog graag een keer met Sneep praten. "Ik denk dat ze in het kantoor van professor Anderling is." Antwoordde Harry. "Oké bedankt Harry! Tot gauw!" zei Severus en hij verliet de grote zaal op weg naar het kantoor van Minerva.

Severus klopte op de deur van het kantoor. "Binnen" hoorde hij een bekende stem zeggen. Severus opende de deur. Hij trof 2 verbaasde gezichten aan. Die van Melian, Minerva. "Sev?" vroeg Melian vol verbazing. "Ja ik ben het." Zei Severus. Melian vloog Severus om zijn nek en begon te huilen. "Rustig maar lieverd." Zei Severus troostend tegen Melian. "Ik ben zo blij dat je nog leeft!" snikte Melian. "Ik ben blij om je weer te zien." Zei Severus rustig. Melian moest zo erg huilen dat ze op de grond viel. Severus knielde voor haar neer. Remus en Melian waren getrouwd en Tops was altijd een enorm goede vriendin van Melian geweest. Hij wist dat ze enorm verdrietig was omdat hun waren gestorven. "Ik weet dat het allemaal vreselijk is, Mel. Maar je moet veder leven. Ik weet zeker dat Remus en Tops dat zouden hebben gewild." Zei Severus troostend. Hij trok Melian weer overeind. "Waarom moet Remus nou weer dood gaan? Ik wist dat Remus en ik niet lang bij elkaar zouden blijven en dat blijkt wel weer." Snikte Melian. Severus ging op een stoel zitten en zette Melian op zijn schoot. "Jullie zijn voor altijd bij elkaar. Onthoud dat goed, Mel!" zei Severus troostend. Melian leunde met haar hoofd tegen Severus aan en snikte nog zachtjes. "Severus! Wat geweldig dat je nog leeft!" zei Minerva nu. Severus zette Melian naast zich op een stoel zodat hij op kon staan. Hij stond op en liep naar Minerva toe om haar een hand te schudden, maar in plaats daarvan gaf Minerva hem een knuffel. "Ik ben echt enorm blij dat je nog leeft, Severus!" zei Minerva. "Ben je niet boos omdat ik Perkamentus heb vermoord?" vroeg Severus vol verbazing. "Harry heeft alles uitgelegd." Zei Minerva. Ze glimlachte even naar Severus. "Wil je weer een baan hier op Zweinstein?" vroeg Minerva opeens. "Uhh, dat weet ik nog niet." Zei Severus. Severus keerde zich weer tot Melian. Ze was wat rustiger geworden, maar de tranen gleden nog steeds geluidloos over haar gezicht. "Oké. Als je wilt kan je zo je oude baan weer terug krijgen. Dat je het even weet." Zei Minerva. Minerva liep zenuwachtig door de kamer heen. "Ik denk dat alles nu weer goed komt!" zei Minerva. "Ja dat denk ik." Zei Severus. "Behalve dat de mensen die gestorven zijn er niet meer mee terug komen." Ging hij veder. Dat had Severus beter niet kunnen zeggen, want Melian begon nu weer harder te huilen en bij Minerva liepen haar ogen ook weer vol. "Ik moet weer gaan. Ik kom gauw terug om bij te praten en dat soort dingen." Zei Severus. Hij liep het kantoor uit. Severus wou graag naar Christina toe.

Toen Severus buiten was verdwijnselde hij weer terug naar het huis van Christina en Luthien. Het was al weer aan de laten kant en de maneschijn scheen op Severus zwarte haren. Hij opende de deur met een spreuk en liep naar binnen. Hij hoorde allemaal stemmen. Severus sloop naar de woonkamer. Toen hij binnenkwam zag hij Luthien en een jongen op de bank zitten. "Luthien?" vroeg Severus verbaast. Luthien bovenstukje was uit en de jongen zat in zijn onderbroek. "Charlie Wemel?" vroeg Severus verbaast. Luthien leek enorm te schrikken en sprong snel van Charlie af. "Ga gauw!" fluisterde Luthien tegen Charlie. Charlie pakte zijn kleren en verdwijnselde. Severus stond verbaast in de woonkamer. "Waar sloeg dit nou weer op, Luthien?" vroeg Severus met een beetje kwaadheid in zijn stem. Severus gooide Luthien haar shirt naar haar toe. Luthien kleedde zich weer aan. "Sorry. Ik ga maar weer proberen te slapen, Pappa." Zei Luthien onschuldig en ze vertrok weer naar boven. Severus was nog steeds met stomheid geslagen. Severus vroeg zich af waar Christina was. Hij had geen zin om langer te wachten. Severus liep naar de bank toe en ging er op liggen. Het duurde niet lang of hij viel in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd Severus weer vroeg wakker. Hij stond op. Liep naar de keuken en begon koffie te zetten. Severus was druk bezig met koffie zetten toen opeens de bel ging. Ding Dong! Severus gooide het bakje met koffie op het keukenblad en liep naar de deur. Toen hij die opende zag hij Melian en Remus staan. "Remus?" zei Severus verbaast. Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen en keek toen nog eens een keer goed. Het was inderdaad Remus Lupos van wie hij dacht dat hij dood was! Toen hij nog beter keek zag hij dat Melian er ook was. "Ja Severus. Ik ben het!" zei Remus. "Hoi, Sev! Mogen we even binnenkomen?" vroeg Melian. "Uhh.. J –ja natuurlijk!" zei Severus nog steeds verbaast. Severus snapte nu nergens iets meer van. Hoe kon Remus nou weer leven? Severus stapte opzij zodat Remus en Melian naar binnen konden lopen. Melian en Remus gingen op de bank zitten. "Willen jullie koffie?" vroeg Severus. "Ja lekker!" zei Melian. "Ja ik lust er ook wel een." zei Remus daarna. "Oké" zei Severus en hij liep de keuken in. "Wil iemand me even uitleggen wat er allemaal gebeurd is?" vroeg Severus. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was nog steeds verbaast. Melian lachte. "Ik vertel het wel even." Zei Melian en keek verliefd naar Remus. "Het bleek dat Remus er alleen heel slecht aan toe was. Diegene die heeft gekeken wie allemaal dood was bakt er niks van! Maar goed. Door een goede heler kon Remus zo weer beter gemaakt worden." Zei Melian met een glimlach. Ze voelde zich weer helemaal gelukkig en kuste Remus. "Ja dat klopt. En toen ik Melian weer zag, viel ze flauw." Zei Remus lachend. Severus lachte. Hij was blij dat Melian weer gelukkig was en Remus ook. Severus kwam terug met een dienblad met drie koppen koffie erop. Hij zette het op het tafeltje voor de bank. Severus gaf een kop aan Melian en Remus. Severus ging naast Melian zitten. "Ik ben blij voor je, Mel." Zei Severus. "Dank je, Sev." Zei Melian met een glimlach. Melian en Remus praatte nog even, dronken hun koffie op en vertrokken weer.

Severus bleef alleen achter in het huis. Luthien lag nog te slapen. Toen Severus de kopjes aan het opruimen was, dacht hij aan Christina. Severus was weer hevig op haar verliefd geworden bedacht hij zich plotseling. Precies op het moment dat Severus aan Christina dacht, ging de voordeur open en kwam Christina binnen lopen. "Hey, Chris!" zei Severus aardig. "Hey, Sev!" zei Christina terug en kwam met wat boodschappen de keuken inlopen. Christina zette de plastic tassen op het keukenblad. Ze bleef even voor Severus staan en lachte naar hem. Severus draaide zich om en stond nu ook recht voor Christina. Hij zag dat Christina breed naar hem glimlachte en Severus glimlachte terug. Plotseling vloog Christina Severus om zijn nek en gaf ze hem een zoen. "Severus… Ik.. Uhh… Ben weer verliefd op je geworden." Zei Christina zachtjes en ze keek naar beneden. "Ik ben ook verliefd op jou!" zei Severus opgelucht. Hij zoende Christina en omhelsde haar stevig. Opeens vroeg Christina: "Lieve Sev. Wil je met me opnieuw trouwen?". "Ja dat wil ik." Zei Severus zonder te twijfelen. Hij gaf haar opnieuw een kus.

Severus zat een paar uur later op de bank met Christina en Luthien. Toen Severus en Christina aan Luthien hadden vertelde dat ze opnieuw gingen trouwen, was Luthien helemaal hysterisch van blijdschap geworden. "Zullen we voordat we gaan trouwen, Chris. Nog even een paar mensen uitnodigen? Ik wil alles nog even op een rijtje zetten, wat er de afgelopen tijd allemaal is gebeurd." Zei Severus. "Ja, natuurlijk! Als jij het wilt vind ik het goed." Zei Christina. "Oké. Ik ga meteen even op de kalender kijken wanneer we het beste kunnen afspreken met iedereen." Zei Severus. Hij stond op en liep naar de keuken waar de kalender hing. "Uhmm… is morgen avond goed?" vroeg Severus vanuit de keuken. "Ja hoor!" zei Christina. "Oké. Dan ga ik nu meteen brieven sturen." Zei Severus en hij liep naar een kastje waar perkament en enveloppen in lagen. Hij pakte een stapeltje en ging aan de eettafel zitten. Melian en Remus, Merlinda en Gladianus, Minerva Anderling, Harry en Hermelien en Ron en Charlie Wemel, kregen allemaal een brief. Toen Severus de brieven in de enveloppen had gedaan, liep hij naar de achtertuin waar twee uilen op een stok zaten. Severus verdeelde de brieven over de twee uilen en stuurde ze op pad.

De volgende ochtend kreeg hij van iedereen een brief terug dat ze kwamen. "Iedereen komt." Zei Severus aan het ontbijt tegen Christina en Luthien. "We kunnen dan ook meteen bekend maken dat we gaan trouwen!" zei Christina blij.

Die dag ging snel voorbij. Tot dat het een uur of acht was. Iedereen stroomde langzaam binnen en ging aan de eettafel zitten. Toen iedereen er was gingen Christina en Luthien er ook bij zitten.

"Fijn dat jullie allemaal gekomen zijn." Zei Severus. "Ik wil nog even over een paar dingen praten. Toen ik er achter kwam dat ik nog wel leefde voelde ik me slecht, alleen gelaten, een verader en depressief. Het leek wel alsof ik alles kwijt en verloren was en allemaal problemen had. Tot dat ik hier kwam bij Christina en Luthien. Langzaam kwam ik er achter dat alle problemen die er waren, opgelost werden. Ik voel me nu zelfs gelukkiger dan eerst! Ik ben heel blij voor iedereen dat iedereen zich weer gelukkig voelt na deze vreselijke oorlog. Melian en Remus. Ik ben erg blij voor jullie. Jullie weten dat ik eerst anders dacht over jullie relatie, maar ik vind jullie bij naderinzien toch geweldig bij elkaar passen!" Melian begon een beetje te blozen. "Dank je, Sev!" zei Melian met een knikje. "En Merlinda en Gladianus. Merlinda je had inderdaad gelijk. Zo is het veel beter. Ik ben ook heel blij voor jou! Jij en Gladianus en ik en Christina… Minerva, bedankt voor alle steun en vertrouwen in mij. Ik wil graag weer terug komen op Zweinstein. Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Het spijt me dat ik zo rot heb gedaan tegen jullie, maar ik stond er onder druk door Voldemort en alle dooddoeners. Nogmaals sorry. En dan hebben we nog mijn Luthien en haar liefde. Het spijt me ook. Jullie mogen gewoon een relatie hebben of wat jullie ook willen. Ik zal me er niet meer mee bemoeien." Zei Severus. Hij was eindelijk uitgesproken. Iedereen begon te klappen. En voor het eerst in zijn leven, voelde hij dat hij iets goeds had gedaan.

"Ik wil graag ook nog iets zeggen." Zei Christina. "Severus en ik gaan opnieuw trouwen!" ging Christina veder. Severus en Christina werden gefeliciteerd door iedereen. "Dan wil ik ook graag nog iets zeggen." Zei Melian en ze keek even snel naar Remus. "We krijg een kind!" zei Melian dol blij. Severus kon zijn oren niet geloven! Wat leuk voor ze! Dacht Severus. Hij stond op en gaf Melian een kus op haar voorhoofd en Remus een hand. "Gefeliciteerd!" zei hij blij. Luthien kwam even naar haar vader toe. "Dank je, pap!" zei Luthien en drukte een zoen op zijn voorhoofd. Die avond verliep nog heel gezellig en leuk. Iedereen werd goede vrienden met elkaar. En alle problemen die er waren werden uit de wereld geholpen.

_Einde vijf jaar terug._

Severus dacht aan iedereen. De bruiloft van hem en Christina was super leuk. Er waren veel mensen en het was een enorm knalfeest! Melian had nu al twee kinderen en was alweer zwanger van haar derde kind. Merlinda en Gladianus hadden ook een kind. En Luthien en Charlie gingen bijna trouwen. Ook wist Severus dat Minerva Anderling gelukkig was. Harry, Ron en Hermelien leidde ook een gelukkig leven. Severus ging liggen en zag hoe de zon onderging. Hij voelde zich de gelukkigste man op aarde. Iedereen leefde lang en gelukkig.


End file.
